As the copper interconnect dimension is continuously scaled down, the current density of the copper interconnect is continuously increased. Therefore, electromigration problem of copper interconnect is enhanced, and risk of failure is thus increased. Accordingly, in a damascene process, a metal capping layer on the copper interconnect is needed to slow the copper diffusion to enhance the electromigration resistance of the copper interconnect.